Monster
by Trixie3
Summary: A Jyou and Koushiro friendship piece about a "monster" ^_^


Monster

Title: Monster

Part: 1/1

Author: Trixie

Email: goldynangyl@y...

Archive: Sure, but please tell me first! ^_^ I'd like to know where my ficcies are going. ^_~

Rating: G (fun for the whole family!)

Pairings: Friendship fic, no pairings. Sorry!

Warnings: Fluff alert. Well I think it is. ^^; Oh, and there is a BIG SCARY MONSTER (Well not really, but... you'll see. ^_^)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.I am making no money off of this at all, it is only for pleasure purposes.Please do not sue! ^_^

Author's Notes: This is set when Jyou and Koushiro are younger (and I know that they didn't know each other at this age, but I don't care, it just fit the story. ::grins::)

_Blah_ emphasized words

"Blah" dialogue

BLAH really loud words

Two figures both stared silently at the monster before them.The two boys, one eight and the other six, gazed at the horrid thing, unable to move for fear that the thing would attack them...

"You kill it," the older one breathed, as he pushed up his glasses very slowly.

"Nuh uh, you kill it," the smaller one whispered, pointing his a chubby finger at his taller friend, "You're bigger."

"You're closest."

"So?"

"I _HATE_ insects."

"I don't like insects any better."

"I thought you liked flying bugs."

"That one's different.That one's GROSS."

"They're ALL the SAME.They all have the yucky insides and they all go "CRUNCH" when you step on 'em."

"So?"

"So go kill it!"

"It'll eat me."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will.I saw it on the TV.A big ugly monster - just like that one - ate someone.It'll eat me."

"Insects don't eat people.The stuff on TV is fake."

"Oh, okay.You go kill it then.If you get eaten, it's not my fault."

"They don't eat people!"

"Uh huh."

"Koushiro!"

"Yes Jyou?"

"You infuriate me sometimes."

"What's infuriate?"

"Nothing."

"Okay... Jyou?"

"Yes?"

"But how do I 'nothing' you?"

The older boy sighed while keeping a wary eye on the HUGE monster that was still standing before them.

"Just forget it Koushiro."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Oh... okay.So, you going to kill the icky monster?"

"I thought you were."

"Me?I thought you were.I'm little.It'll eat me."

Another long-suffering sigh.

"Jyou?"

"What?"

"I REALLY have to go potty. NOW."

"Then go!"

"But the monster is in front of the bathroom."

"That's why you have to kill it."

"But it'll eat me!"

"No it won't."

"Yes it will!"

"No it won't!"

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"WI -"

The monster decided to scuttle towards them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~"

"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

The two boys ran to get away from the HUGE monster, but instead they ran into each other.

And of course they fell.

Silence.

"Um... Koushiro..."

"Yes Jyou?"

"Can you get off me please?"Jyou asked as he looked at the bundle of Koushiro that had landed on top of him.

"Oh, okay.Sowie."Koushiro replied, carefully getting off his friend and dusting off his little corduroy overalls.

"It's okay."

"Jyou?"

"Yes Koushiro?"

"Can I go to the bathroom now?"

"Yeah.The monster's gone."

"Yay!" Koushiro yelled happily as Jyou opened the door to the bathroom for the little redhead. 

As the blur of six-year old dashed by, Jyou looked around cautiously for the monster.He didn't want the monster to jump out of nowhere and attack them!The teacher had asked him to take Koushiro to the bathroom, and he didn't want to return with the little boy all scratched up and stuff.

Satisfied that the monster had disappeared, Jyou waited patiently as Koushiro "went potty" as the little redhead liked to call it.

"Jyou?"

"Yes, Koushiro?"

"I need help.I can't reach the knobby things that turn on the water, I'm too short."

"Oh, okay, I'll be right there."

And so Jyou went in to help his little friend, all the while missing the SMALL, cowering cockroach quivering in the corner...

~Owari~ ^_^

::laughs:: That was certainly odd, ne? ^_~

Thanks for reading!

Luv,

Trixie (who goes back and writes more of The Price of Friendship)


End file.
